gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Deconfirmed
Deconfirmed is the term for when a character is revealed to not be playable. The proper term is "disconfirmed," making deconfirmed a meme for some. Deconfirmed Characters The following characters have been deconfirmed (as in they're still in the running or are in) for Super Smash Bros., according to Gamefaqs. Some of the deconfirmed characters later became disconfirmed, but they're staying on here for the time being. NOTE: As we draw closer to release, this begins applying to every veteran not yet revealed. *Ridley (four times) - Pyrosphere reveal, followed by the April Direct, followed by not being on the Gematsu leak, even though Gematsu never claimed to have the full list of newcomers (as evidenced by Rosalina). And then Famitsu Nintendo Dream teased him in the exact same way as the Direct, revealing absolutely nothing at all- but he's clearly out now, guys! *Mewtwo (twice) - Lucario reveal, followed by Greninja's reveal, because them sharing similar neutral specials obviously makes them clones and having all of them would be redundant (because Marth and Ike basically have the same neutral special and are totally clones of each other amiright). *Yoshi - Not revealed for Yoshi's New Island or as part of the Original Eight at E3 2013. Later confirmed in the Smash Direct, but the shitstorm about his potential cut status was hilarious, so it's staying on here. *Squirtle (twice) - Because apparently separating Pokemon and not revealing them all at once means Charizard's now an only child. According to the ESRB leak, both Ivysaur and Squirtle have been cut. *Ivysaur (twice) - Because apparently separating Pokemon and not revealing them all at once means Charizard's now an only child. According to the ESRB leak, both Squirtle and Ivysaur have been cut. *Toon Link - Seen in the background of the Spirit Train stage at E3 2013. Even though it was canonically a completely different Link and wearing a different costume, was assumed to be cut. Was ironically one of the first couple characters revealed, on September 26th, 2013. And then Sakurai still brought in Alfonzo, meaning he now considers them the same Link. Really, Sakurai? *Meta Knight - Would be WAY too hard for Sakurai to balance (because Sakurai didn't already prove he could fuck characters up with Jigglypuff in Brawl)!1! Was later not revealed for the American release of Kirby: Triple Deluxe, despite the fact that he didn't appear in the game and that American release dates are almost never acknowledged. Plus the weird August 11 PotD (more on his page). Was revealed two days later on August 13, 2014. *Shulk (six times- that's more than Ridley!) - The disconfirmation of Wonder Red and Dillon meant Shulk, as a one-off, cannot return; he was also not shown at E3, which Gematsu clearly said would happen guiz!1!11!!1 And since Gematsu is fake, he's clearly out! Plus he was supposed to be shown on July 14th, 2014, and since he wasn't, he's clearly not in! Also, see Snake. And then he was also confirmed because he and Robin look the same and both use magic and stuff, or something. He was eventually revealed on August 29, 2014. *Chrom (twice) - Ike deconfirms Chrom, just like Lucas deconfirmed Ness. Also he wasn't shown at E3, which Gematsu clearly said would happen guiz!1! *Wario - He was not revealed for Mario Kart 8's release, and any veteran not seen yet is clearly out of the running, despite us having one month until release. Also, even though we've seen his emblem, and he was actually leaked, he's still out, as he hasn't been shown! *Ness - As he hasn't been revealed yet, he's obviously cut, just like he was in Brawl. *Lucas - Because according to Gematsu they're probably going to cut Lucas, but they're not sure if it'll be Lucas or Ness, three months from release. He's clearly gone guiz!1! According to the ESRB leak, he has been cut. *Snake (thrice) - Hideo Kojima, a notorious troll who had literally just finished trolling his fanbase with Phantom Pain, vaguely said he didn't know if Snake would be in while laughing to himself; also, Konami doesn't appear in the credits for the Japanese advertisement, even though Shigesato Itoi and Ape, Inc. don't appear either, so we guess both Lucas and Ness are cut as well. No Monolith, so Shulk doesn't have a chance either. Zero Suit Samus was given his Final Smash despite the fact that the only similarity is a crosshair. Also, Snake can't be in because it's physically impossible for him to be in a game rated any lower than T. Metal Gear: Ghost Babel wasn't rated E and doesn't exist. According to the ESRB leak, he has been cut. *Alph- Olimar uses Winged Pikmin, which were Alph's only chance to get in. Of course, this didn't stop him from being an Olimar alt. *Chorus Men (twice) - They weren't shown at E3, even though Gematsu said they would be guiz!1! Also, since Gematsu is fake, they're not in. * Chunky Kong - Though unconfirmed, reports of him appearing as an Assist Trophy at E3 2014 have been appearing. Nobody thought he would be in anyway. * Ghirahim- He wasn't shown during the Hyrule Warriors Direct, so he's out. * Banana Dee - Waddle Dee is an enemy in smash run, he's CLEARLY not playable! * Ness and Lucas (again) - See Snake. * Ice Climbers - Because they haven't been shown yet. Never mind the Polar Bear in Smash Run or Rosalina being fine, Sakurai said he was having trouble with them, so they're out. Also, Rosalina is also a multiple-entity character, so she probably replaced the Ice Climbers guiz. According to the ESRB leak, they have been cut. *Wolf (twice)- According to the ESRB leak, he has been cut. And then Fox gained Wolf colors. *Isaac- Because Robin uses magic in addition to a sword. Nevermind that the two aren't similar at all, Robin clearly took Isaac's spot. *Wario- Because Mario has Wario colors as a palette swap. *Dixie Kong- Because Diddy Kong still has Dixie Kong colors as a palette swap. Disconfirmed Characters The following characters have (among others) been disconfirmed (they are not going to be playable) for Super Smash Bros., according to Sakurai. *Skull Kid - Revealed as an Assist Trophy through the Pic of the Day. *Starfy - Revealed to return as an Assist Trophy through the Pic of the Day. *Ashley - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy through the Pic of the Day. *Mother Brain - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy through the Pic of the Day. *Waluigi - Revealed to return as an Assist Trophy through the Pic of the Day. *Toad - Revealed to still be Peach's Neutral Special. *Phosphora - Revealed to be a trophy and later an Assist Trophy through the Pic of the Day. *Saki Amamiya - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy in the Smash Direct. *Midna - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy in the Smash Direct. *Dark Samus - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy in the Smash Direct. *Lyn - Revealed to return as an Assist Trophy in the Smash Direct. *Samurai Goroh - Revealed to return as an Assist Trophy in the Smash Direct. According to the Nintendo reps at San Diego Comic Con, though, he's actually a Pokemon. *Pokémon Trainer - With Charizard (and most likely Squirtle and Ivysaur) now solo, he won't be returning. *Zoroark (as well as almost every other Pokemon anyone wanted) - Revealed to be a Pokeball Pokemon, according to Greninja's trailer. Later appeared in the 3DS screenshot dump after the Smash Direct. *Dillon - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy through the Pic of the Day. *Wonder Red - Revealed to be a trophy through the Pic of the Day. * Britanny - Revealed to be a trophy through the Pic of the Day. * Tingle - Still an Assist Trophy, as revealed at E3 2014. * Shadow - Still an Assist Trophy, as revealed at E3 2014. * Magnus - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy at E3 2014. * Boxing Ring Lights - After weeks of buildup, Sakurai decided to be a fucking monster and revealed BRL as no more than a stage hazard in a Pic of the Day. * Kraid- He's a Smash Run boss, * Rayman- Revealed to be a trophy through the pic of the day. * Chrom - Revealed to be part of Robin's Final Smash. If you still doubt it, he flat-out said , "I suppose I'll get my chance another day." Also, Nintendo even released an official statement to IGN saying he's out. * Takamaru- Revealed to be an Assist Trophy through the Pic of the Day. * Prince Sablé - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy through the Pic of the Day. * Dr. Wily- Revealed to be a trophy through the Pic of the Day. * Andrew Oikonny- Revealed to be a trophy through the Pic of the Day. Not that anyone expected him anyway. * Axew - Revealed to be a stage hazard on the Kalos Elite 4 stage in the Meta Knight section of the website. *Dragonite- Revealed to be a stage hazard on the Kalos Elite 4 stage in the Meta Knight section of the website. *Garchomp - Revealed to be a stage hazard on the Kalos Elite 4 stage in the Meta Knight section of the website. *Hydreigon- Revealed to be a stage hazard on the Kalos Elite 4 stage in the Meta Knight section of the website. * Demon Lord Ghirahim - Revealed to be an assist trophy through the Pic of the Day. * Riki- Part of Shulk's Final Smash. * Dunban- Part of Shulk's Final Smash. * Dr. Kawashima - Revealed to be an assist trophy through a website update. Category:Terminology Category:Memes Category:Deconfirmed